camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Topcon 35-S, L and JL
The Topcon 35-S, Topcon 35-L and Topcon 35-JL are compact 35mm rangefinder cameras with a fixed lens, manufactured between 1956 and late 1959 by Tōkyō Kōgaku and successors of the Topcon 35. They were the last rangefinder cameras to bare the name "Topcon". * The 35-S was introduced in 1956 as a replacement for the 35-A and 35-B. It is equipped with a fixed leaf shutter-lens which combines a sharp Topcor 4.4cm f/2 and a Seikosha-MX leaf shutter with speeds from 1/500 to 1sec + B. It has a 1:1 viewfinder with frameline (Albada type), automatic parallax correction and a fully semi-silvered window. It has a double stroke shutter cocking and film advance mechanism like the early versions of the Leica M3. At the time of its release, it was priced at ¥33,200 which made it the company's flagship. ** The 35-L (Beseler Topcon-L in North America) was introduced in 1957 to replace the 35-S. It has the same specifications as its predecessor, however, the leaf shutter was upgraded for a Seikosha-MXL which feature the "new" Light-value system which link together the shutter speed ring and aperture ring. It was priced at ¥35,000 which included a selenium light meter attachment to pair with the Light-value system. *** The 35-JL was released almost simultaneously with the 35-L. It is identical to its sister camera but equipped with a Topcor 4.4cm f/2.8, thus was less expensive. Both cameras were manufactured until late 1959. **** Size 135 x 67 x 81mm Weight 718 g Filter size 40.5mm Push-On lens cap size 42mm Notes On the 35-L and 35-JL, the aperture ring click stops on full numbers when the shutter is set at B, 1sec, 1/2, 1/250 & 1/500 and click stops at half points between numbers when the shutter is set at 1/5, 1/10, 1/25, 1/50 & 1/100 for a better exposure. However, it is possible to set the aperture ring between click stops if needed. For more information concerning the light value scale and speed/aperture combination, read pages 22 to 25 of the manual. Available accessories included a leather case, a square hood with leather carrying case, a push-on lens cap, filters (Y1, Y2, O2 & UV), Topcon magazines for bulk film loading and an amplifier for the Topcon-Meter. The last 35-L and 35-JL have a modified Albada type viewfinder with the edges of the window 100% silvered and a clear center. The Topcon-Meter was made by Sekonic. The Topcon 35-S has 10 aperture blades. Both 35-L & 35-JL have 5 aperture blades. Bibliography * P. 33. * Items 1368–70. (See also the picture on p. 485.) * P. 94. * P. 925. * Items 3797–9. Links In English: *Pages of Mike Butkus's site: **Topcon 35-L (Beseler L) user manual * Topcon 35-JL (Japanese version) at Cosmonet's Classic Camera site * Topcon 35-L repair notes at kyphoto.com's Favorite Classics In Japanese: * Topcon 35-S repair videos by Daito Camera, on YouTube **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 * Topcon 35-L repair notes by Yoshiaki Taguchi at Kitamura Camera * Pages of the Topcon Club website ** Page about various Topcon cameras, including the Topcon 35-S, L and JL ** Topcon 35-S leaflet ** Other Topcon 35-S leaflet ** Page 1 and page 2 of a Tōkyō Kōgaku catalogue dating about 1956, listing the Topcon 35-S ** Topcon accessories, including the meter of the 35-L ** Topcon accessories, including a shutter attachment for the 35-S ** Topcon chronology * Pages of the Fukucame Rangefinder website: ** Topcon 35-S ** Topcon 35-L ** Topcon 35-S repair notes ** Topcon 35-L repair notes * Topcon 35-S at the Kyūjitsu wa Genki blog * Topcon 35-S at Asacame * Topcon 35-L at Shashin-Bako * Topcon 35-L at BP2 and Miji's Rest Station * Topcon 35-L in Kensetsu's camera collection * Topcon 35-S (black painted, not original) and Topcon 35-L at Kinkonkan * Topcon-35S and 35L in a page of classic cameras at Kimata Photo Studio * Topcon 35-JL in the Zeppan Tōsan photo site (incorporating this photograph). If the link does not work, go to the Zeppan Tōsan photo site, follow the link marked "武器庫" in the page menu, and then the link marked "東京光学　トプコン３５ＪＬ" in the "next" menu In Chinese: * Topcon 35-JL at www.ccc2000.net Category: Japanese 35mm rangefinder Category: Topcon Category: T